


anywhere with you (is a date)

by brownrice



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: #Happy_Jisung_Day, #겨울산의_봄_지성아_오늘도_사랑해, F/M, Fluff, gifinspireddrabble, happybirthdaymylove, istheresuchathing, yoonleader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownrice/pseuds/brownrice
Summary: just a drabble to celebrate Yoon Jisung's birthday!! :)





	anywhere with you (is a date)

**Author's Note:**

> Watch this gif first so you'll have a picture of him in mind: 
> 
> [Yoon Jisung's smile is brighter than my future](https://twitter.com/myojsyoon/status/959148589271273472?s=19)

Everything turns into slow motion as I spot you on the other side of the street, smiling, waiting for me. There's 11 seconds left before I can finally cross, and yet every second feels like eternity.

 

11

 

10

 

9

 

8

 

7

 

6

 

5

 

4

 

3

 

2

 

1

 

The pedestrian lights changes from red to green.

 

I'm wearing heels today even though you told me not to because you know I'm not really good walking in them. I stumble forwards as I took my first step towards you. Maybe I should've worn my usual sneakers instead, but I like dressing up for you.

 

Halfway there and the faces of the people around you starts to blur. You are the only clear thing my eyes could see. The only person I'd say "yes" without a single doubt in my mind. You reach out your hand towards me as I took the final step closing the distance between us.

 

"You're late." He presses a soft kiss on my lips before wrapping me in a tight embrace.

 

"I'm sorry. I kinda dressed up for you." I break away from his hold and spin around to show him what I'm wearing.

 

He chuckles at the sight. "You look beautiful no matter

 

What you wear _*a kiss on my forehead*_

 

What you do _*a kiss on my nose*_

 

What you say _*a kiss on my lips*_

 

I steal a kiss from him for the compliments you, my boyfriend, generously showered me.

 

"So what's the plan? Where are you taking me?"

 

"I didn't plan anything."

 

"Huh?"

 

"I didn't plan anything this time. Let's just go wherever our feet takes us. As long as I'm with you, it's always a date." You smile at me with your eyes crinkling at the sides.

 

"I like it already. Let's go!" I intertwine my fingers with his.

 

_It didn't matter we were going to do or where we'll end up or how we were going to get there as long as we are both with who we love spending our time with._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to our Yoon Leader!!! I wish you genuine happiness you truly deserve and I hope you only cry tears of joy because I cried a Han River when you cried. <3


End file.
